


A Chilling Defeat.

by haharlequin



Category: S - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haharlequin/pseuds/haharlequin
Summary: Princess Blaze is defeated by Dr Eggman Nega, and he leaves her to freeze at the peak of Blizzard Peaks.Long after the events of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure, slight silvaze if you squint





	A Chilling Defeat.

Everything hurt, every inch of her body groaned and ached. It felt as if the entire world rested down on her back rather than it being the other way around. Her fingers twitched slightly as Blaze tried to pull herself up from the cold, icy ground, snow chilling her entire body and numbing the pain down to something more bearable.

Blaze laid weak at the very peak of Blizzard Peaks, cuts and bruises covering her body from head to toe. The wet and dampness from the melting snow clung to her body and took all the energy she had left. Without the energy to light herself a warm flame Blaze would most likely freeze to death, a most ironic way to go for a pyrokinetic princess. She managed to push herself about ten centimetres from the ground before falling back into the snow, huffing and panting wearily as an outside voice began to chuckle wholeheartedly.

"My _dear_ princess, oh how far we have both come." Blaze could almost feel the evil doctor grinning cheerfully, his wide eyes boring into the back of her wet and mattered fur. "I'm almost disappointed that I didn't think of this any sooner, though I did enjoy our little dance. Perhaps we could do this once again in the afterlife, hm, princess?"

"Over... my dead... body..." she hissed out, taking more energy out of her than she would have liked. Blaze tilted her head to the slide slowly, her golden eyes looking up to Eggman Nega.

"Ohohohoho~!" Nega laughed, bending down to look Blaze directly in the eye.

"Unfortunately for you, _you will be dead_. And my empire will expand far and wide over_ your grave_."

He then continued to laugh again, moving back up and turning away from her. Nega seemed far too happy with himself to even consider that she might try anything else, it was the first time that he had truely won before. Her golden eyes squeezed shut as she tried to pull herself up again, pushing her up into a sitting position. Now that she was up Blaze could slowly feel her strength returning, though it was not nearly enough to take down the gigantic ice robot that stood still about ten metres away from the two. It was that robot — the Ghost Glacier — that had gotten the best of her, freezing her limbs one at a time and causing her to use her powers and energy to free herself.

Eggman Nega was right, it was incredible how he hadn't thought of something so simple much sooner.

"Though, before I go." He began and interupted her thoughts, "you really must tell me where you hid the Sol Emeralds." Nega turned back to her, his grin only widening upon seeing how weak and helpless Blaze was. "I know you don't have them with you, otherwise you would have used them against me and, mostly likely, you would have won. So, princess, _where are they?_"

Blaze clicked her tongue as if to say '_oh great, he noticed_,' and closed her eyes, frowning. Telling him that the Sol Emeralds were back at the palace was the last thing she would ever do. Luckily Blaze had left them there where King Pyre— her father — could use them to stop Eggman Nega in his tracks. Though he hadn't been in battle ever since Blaze's mother — Queen Sage — had died in a war that lasted almost a decade.

"No answer, hm? Very well, I do hope that we meet again, Princess Blaze." And finally, he turned away to leave Blaze all alone on the very peak of Blizzard Peaks to freeze.

Finally, he had turned away and let his guard down.

Using all the energy she had left Blaze jumped up and pounced on Nega from behind, however she flew over him and landed back into the snow with a strained groan. "Overshot that, _didn't we?_" He mocked, stepping around Blaze and chuckling to himself as he walked back to the Ghost Glacier. "Don't worry, princess. I won't tell anyone of that blunder when I rule the world."

There was nothing else she could do except watch as Eggman Nega flew away in machine, probably kicking himself with how easy it had been to defeat her. Blaze closed her eyes and took in the world around her as everything began to fade. Her body felt cold and limp, her fur felt damp and wet, the air around her felt dry and harsh.

Everything was quiet and still, as if time had stopped to a crawl.

However the quietness was soon broken by a low mumble, words seemed to mesh together as Blaze slowly drifted out of consciousness. There were, what she thought, three voices that had surrounded her now. One was a low toned, middle aged or maybe young adult, male voice. The next was an even lower toned, deep and rich, a voice of authority, male voice. The last voice as also male, he sounded a lot younger than the first two, about Blaze's age — which was the young age of 17. She had an idea of who the last voice belonged to and smiled weakly.

Blaze allowed herself to rest, falling completely unconscious as she felt a warm feeling surround her completely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess, the characters I was describing at the end were, in order, Gardon, Norman — the leader of the Vikings at Blizzard Peaks — and Silver. I'll prolly write something to explain why Silver is in Blaze's dimension, that is if anyone wants to see that. Anyway, I want to try and write more, this small one being the first. I have one that I'm writing but we'll see if I even finish it,  
hope you enjoyed the fic ;)


End file.
